


Girls night that boys love

by Gizmo, Granjolrass



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta loved everyone in her group of friend. But she became the ears of everyone. And even Enjolras need her help at some point. Between helping him and her girls night with Éponine and Cosette, Bossuet and Joly only wait for her to come home and be love in her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls night that boys love

When I met Joly last year I never believe how that will changed my live. I never thought that, by dating him, I would have found a bunch of friends that would become soon my family. Not that I was a sad person. I had a wonderful life before I met him. But coming from a small town, I felt swamp in the big city that Paris was. I was lost and lonely. I had friend but never felt close to them and most of my night where spend at my job or alone in my apartment. Falling in love with Joly bring me home in his arm and friend to care about.  Of course, sometime I felt like an impostor between them. Of everyone I was the one that wasn’t studying in the university.  But they never make me felt apart. At first I thought it was because of Joly, but when all the drama happens with Bossuet being jealous of my relationship with his best friend. I find good ears that listen to me. Marius holds me the night Joly broke up with me after I’d kiss Bossuet. Feuilly and Bahorel changed my mind the whole week both of my boys wouldn’t even talk to me. Courfeyrac was the one who lock Joly Bossuet and I in a room forcing us to talk about our love problem. I think most of the people wanted us to be together. But they never expected that, leaving out the room, Joly, Bossuet and I were together.

It took us almost a year to figure out but now we were celebrating our one year the three of us together. At first I wasn’t sure about it. But being lock into a room for four hours makes people talk from the bottom of their heart. And when Bossuet finally burst into tears and admits he was jealous that we had eachother I felt terrible. When he admit before I enter Joly’s life he was falling in love with his best friend I felt worst. And then when he told me he loved me too I didn’t know what to think.  We both cry into each other’s arm, confused and crying. And then Bossuet only whisper «I want to be with both of you» and after that things evolved. It was scary at first. Part of me wonder for a long time if I accepted at first because I felt bad to have stolen Joly from him or even worst…just for the sex. –Because let’s face it, it was amazing- But the more I start dating him, the more I felt for him.  But when I got a phone call from the hospital because he had broken his foot –thanks to his clumsiness- and I rushed by his side, I know it wasn’t by pity that I felt. I knew I was in love with him and I got scared that something worst happen to him. And since then I never doubted my love for Joly and my love for Bossuet. And I never felt happier.

But sometime I wonder if it’s weird that, in our group of friend, the thre-person-relationship was the less complicated. And it was probably why people where always calling me when it come to love problem or advice. I didn’t mind. It was entertaining most of the time. Marius was something though. Texting me every hour his anxiety was driving me crazy and I almost kiss Éponine when she told me she bring him to Cosette house so he could ask her out. I only pretend I didn’t know where Cosette was leaving because I Ponine had a crush on him for a long time. And after Courfeyrac asked me to watch over Éponine even she was pretending to be happy, I made a point in my life to laugh at Cosette sexual frustration with his boyfriend. Poor Marius he’s more awkward in couple than alone. Helping Jehan with Grantaire was something I had a hard time to deal with. I was scared that our poet got heart broken. I love Grantaire but he’s so rough that I got scared he was too harsh on Jehan’s heart. But Bossuet was lovely and come to my rescue by forcing those two on the balcony during the party and whispering word of courage to our friend in love. And it worked perfectly.

\---

I was become a tradition since the end of the semester that every Thursday Éponine, myself and Cosette met to have a girls night. Going to see movie, go shopping, and making dinner that last until late and walking on town. It depended of our mood. Today Éponine had invited us to a dinner.  We rarely goes to her place so it was a nice invitation. We spend the afternoon painting our nails and talking in front of the first season of How I met your mother –Feuilly told me to watch it and he was right it was hilarious. After a moment we order dinner, too lazy to cook and went to by cake and wine. Yes, the kind of day I love to spend with those two. I love the boys in the association, but some alone time between girls is always welcome.

The night was well started, our plate where empty and we were gossiping about everyone in our friend when Ponine finally admitted she invited us here because she felt lonely since Jehan and Grantaire where together.  «It’s not that I am jealous of him. I… I just miss R. The fourth time I tried to plan something just the two of us he end up cancelling or invite other people. We are never together the two of us » She was jealous. Grantaire and her where always together and since he was with Jehan she was a lot more alone during the reunion. I didn’t thought it was bothering her though. Oh lord, other drama coming, I could feel it. «I barely saw him this past month and now that Gavroche coming home for a week I know R will gave him his bed and stay at Jehan.  » Oh right. She had to watch over his brother. I didn’t get the whole story. Something about his sister moving out to America and Grantaire’s parent helping her move out. And since her brother asked all summer to see her that was the compromise they made. I was curious to see that kid. I learn about him a week ago. Éponine with a kid had something weird about it. «He’s in love.» I said with a small smile, finishing my cup of wine. Cosette went open our second bottle and put some wine in our three glasses. I gave her a warm smile. «I know… and I am selfish I know it too. I never saw him that much happy since… » Éponine stop her sentence quickly. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish her sentence «a long time». She sigh and grab her glass. Almost finishing it in one trait. «Well, you are not alone tonight. We are here no?» Giggle Cosette wrapping her arm around our friend. 

«Yeah but you’ll leave and I’ll end up alone in my bed.» I almost spit my wine, laughing. «HO! So that’s the deal» I laugh looking at our friend who was turning out red. «No it’s not…» She said a bit to quickly. This time Cosette join my laughter. Those poor two girl where so sexually frustrated I almost felt bad I had two men for myself. Almost. Because quite frankly Joly was amazing in bed and so Bossuet. And let’s not talk when we are the three of us where together. «Why don’t you ask Courf’ he’ll be happy to help.» I said half joking. Because I total knew he would come in a heartbeat. I had a long conversation with a really drunk Courfeyrac in the café the other day where he admits maybe starting to feel something for Éponine. But he wasn’t saying anything because she was shoving him away drastically every time he tried to be alone with her. And maybe those two needed a night together like Jehan and Grantaire to have _the talk._ «Oh god no!» Said sharply Éponine, even more red. Totally amused by my friend sudden shyness I took my glass of wine, a smirk on my lips. «I don’t want to be just another girl for him. I worth more than that. And beside it’s not the point» I look at Cosette who had an amused smile on her lips. Did we just picked up something right now? Or was I dreaming.  Was Éponine starting to move on from Marius? At last!

I wanted to investigate for my own curiosity and, maybe to fill on Courfeyrac about her, but my phone buzz on my pocket. «Who’s this?» Happy that the focus wasn’t on her anymore.  I was almost sure they were about to joke about the fact that it might be Joly calling sick once more but I forget that Grantaire wasn’t around. He was the sarcastic one. Not Éponine. And Cosette was too sweet to mock my boyfriend. I look at my phone, surprised. «It’s Enjolras. »

«What? What does he want? This late at night?» Ask Cosette, surprised. I really didn’t know. Enjolras barely talked to me beside when he asked me to take care of the facebook invitation for our manifestation or the association. I was in charge of it.  Usually he was talking to Joly or even Bossuet before me.  _Hi Mu’. I am really embarrassed to ask you this but I need advice about girls, can you call me when you get the message. It can wait tomorrow. Have a great night. ._ My eyes widen.  I excused myself and went on the balcony. There is no way I will wait tomorrow to know what _Enjolras_ need as advice about _girls_.  Somewhere, hell as frozen.

\--

When I come back in the kitchen, Éponine and Cosette stop talking and look at me, ready for the gossip. Part of the cake was waiting for me and I think I will need more of the wine that the sweets right now. I was good to resolve love problem between our friends, but Enjolras problem was something I wasn’t sure I could help.  I sigh, smiling, when I saw my friends waiting like kids and their bedtime stories. «He asks me if I knew a girl he could trust and borrow for the weekend. » And those were his exact words. Enjolras was the greatest speaker I ever heard, but I swear when it comes to sentimental stuff he was as bad as everyone else. Seems like even our leader have flaws.  As I sip my wine, I saw the jaws of Éponine and Cosette drop. «….what?» Ask Éponine looking at me like I was mental. «Borrow a women? What an ass… We are not objects» Oh lord. Right. Those two were feminist. I should have say other words than Enjolras. I knew he never meant to pretend we were something he could grab to the store and throw when he was done. But Cosette started a whole speech how Enjolras was fighting for equality but was saying stuff like that and I roll my eyes. «Oh Cosette relax. When I asked what he meant by that he understands it wasn’t what he wanted to say. Enjolras is not a masochist.» Cosette rolled her eyes and ate her cake but clearly was upset. Sometime I forget she can blow up on one word. And the porcelain doll she seems to be turn out into a warrior. Feuilly’s favorite game when he was drunk was to tease her with that.

 «So what he want a hooker?» She ask. Éponine burst into laughter with me. «Enjolras? A hooker? You are drunker than I thought. » The image of Enjolras asking a hooker for a quick sex between two works was so funny it took me a moment to stop laughing. I don’t know what would be more awkwardly the situation or Enjolras himself. «No. No it’s not that. He just need someone who pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his parent for the weekend». I said catching my breath from the hilarity. Cosette, who seems calmed down raised an eyebrow and say «that’s’ weird». I shrug, not really. I heard so many story about his parent from Joly that this request was normal. But then I realised that those girl might not know. We knew them for less than a year and I wasn’t sure how close they were from Enjolras. As everyone confident, I come with some knowledge of everyone that other people don’t have. I forgot that sometime. And with the amount of wine I’ve been drinking its more than natural. «That’s…. a long story. » I simply say.

I start eating my cake, amused by how Éponine and Cosette where intrigued by this. Now they knew this is why I loved being in that group of friend; you think you know everyone and then you got surprises. Like a message text of the one guy who hate romance for girls advice. This is priceless. «He asked you to do it? » Wonder Cosette, I shake my head. «No. He knew Joly and Bossuet won’t like that. And he asked me what to do. » It’s not because I love to boys that make me an easy person. I share my affection between Bossuet and Joly and no one else. I couldn’t anyway. They are mine and mine only. Like I am theirs. «I’d like to help but Marius won’t like it.» Said Cosette with a sorry smile, trying to find someone that could help our friend. «I can.» I look at Éponine, surprised surprised that she agreed on something like that. Her and Enjolras weren’t that much of close friend. «Are you sure?» I ask, hopping she would say yes. Oh lord it would solve everything. Gossiping about problem can be helpful finally. «Well I have my weekend off and Grantaire is at Jehan all weekend. Between being here alone or helping a friend, the choice is simple. » Said Éponine in a shrug. She was trying to play indifferent but I could see the sadness in her eyes when she talk about her friend leaving her alone another weekend.  «And beside, playing his girlfriend will be hilarious.» She joke and I giggle. I took my phone and went on Enjolras number. This boy will owe me a big favor now. «I want a full report on monday» I say before dialing the number. Éponine nod and Cosette giggle like a school girl. One other problem resolved by Musichetta. I was good at this.

\---

When I got home, I was half drunk. No not really. I was completely drunk. After the third wine bottle, we ended up signing in Ponine’s apartment until a neighbour asked us to calm down. I don’t recall at all the taxi ride but it didn’t really matter. It was a great night.  I was trying not to make noise planning to go to the bathroom before sliding quietly in the bed next to my boys, but as I walk to go to the bathroom I found Bossuet and Joly on the couch, cuddling in front of a movie. I stop in the middle of the room surprised. I must be drunker that I wanted to admit. «What are you doing, it’s four in the morning.» I asked as Bossuet who turns his gaze from the television to look at me with a warm smile. My heart skipped a beat. «Joly wanted to wait for you. I kept him company» He said playing in our boyfriend’s hair while he was sleeping on his chest. They looked adorable like that, I wished I could take a picture. I went to kiss Bossuet quickly. «Had a fun night?» He asked on my lips before kissing me one more. I kissed him back, a bit longer before answering a «yeah» in a giggle. He pulled me for one more kiss before letting me go to the bathroom.

By the time I returned Joly had woken up and was yawning on the couch as Bossuet was getting me a glass of water. I giggled and took it before kissing him and plopping down on the couch between the two. Oh lord knows what wine does to me and with Bossuet’s hand on my ass it was clear he knew exactly the effect it has on me too. «What are you watching» I asked after a moment, looking at Joly while Bossuet was playing with my dress. «Dr. House» Yawned my blond boyfriend and I raised an eyebrow. «Hm…Is it a good for you to watch that?» I ask. I didn’t like to point out the fact that he was hypochondriac, but watching a show about deadly and unthinkable disease wasn’t the best idea for him. I gave a mad look to Bossuet who rolled his eyes. He never worried about Joly’s condition, always saying we should treat him like any person. But I rather be prudent. If one day Joly declared he was dying of something incurable, Bossuet will be the one taking care of him and nursing him. «Of course it is. The guy is a genius. I want to be like him.» I chuckle. One thing’s for sure, he will be a great doctor.

Bossuet stared at the television, seemingly interested in the program, but the sly smile on his lips told me he had other things on his mind. “Did you two really stay up till four AM just to watch House?” I asked suspiciously. “What do you mean?” Joly asked innocently, moving in to push a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My breath hitched suddenly as Bossuet slipped his hand under my dress, tracing small cirles on my thigh. “I mean you two knew I’d come home with way too much wine in my system.” I joked, trying to keep my breathing steady as Bossuet’s hand worked it’s way up my thigh, rubbing lightly outside my panties. “And that I’d be missing my boys.” I added with a sly grin, moving in to capture Joly’s lips. I moaned slightly into the kiss as Bossuet’s hand slipped under the ellastic, a finger sliding down to where I was already embarasingly wet. He dragged it up slowly and I groaned again, deepening my kiss with Joly as my hips arched foward. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” Bossuet whispered, his breath hot,  lips wet against my ear. “Yeah right.” I said through shaky breaths, cut off by a moan as Joly’s hand reached foward to graze a hardened nipple through the fabric of my dress. Another gasp escaped my lips. I could feel Bosset’s manhood getting hard against my back and I reach out a hand to find Joly equally as excited. I grin as a small whimper escapes the blonde’s lips in response to my touch. Reaching out I tug his shirt over his head.

The rest seems to happen in a whirlwind. Joly’s lips are on me, trailing kisses down my neck and chest while Bossuet continues teasing me. I hear the sound of my dress unzipping, Bossuet’s hands working expertly as I feel a thumb tweak my nipple. I gasp again and before long my dress is pooled on the floor. And somehow, I manage to find my voice. “Bed.” I command through haggard breaths. “Now.” As always, my boys obay my wish. Bossuet drapes me over his arms and we head for the bedroom. I pull them both onto the bed, ready to take some control. Tugging Bossuet’s shirt over his head vilolently, I pull him in for a passionate kiss. My hand tugs at Joly’s chin as I switch to capture his lips. After a few moments I pull away. I need to take a minute just to gawk.

I bite my lips as my eyes rake over their bodies greedily. I love it when they wear their pijamas. Firstly, it meant easy access, and second I could get a near perfect glimpse of their cocks, hard and aching. A sly grin crosses my lips. “Bossuet.” I nearly command, looking up innocently at him. “I think you should help Joly get undressed.” The taller man gives me a wicked grin as he eyes the blonde hungrily. “As you wish.” He whispers, because God he knows this turns me on more than anything.

I watch as he pulls Joly towards him, capturing the blonde’s lips as his hand slides down his torso. Joly moans against Bossuet’s touch and I can feel the blood in my veins rushing ever southward. Rough palms brush against Joly’s eager cock through the flimsy layer of fabric covering him. He groans again, arching into Bossuet’s touch as the taller man’s thumbs slip under the waistband of his pants. “You won’t be needing these any more.” Bossuet says, his voice thick with lust as he tugs off the blonde’s pants in one swift motion. I groan, beginning to rub myself through the cotton of my panties as my boys grin at me, glad they’ve gotten my approval. Joly begins nipping Bossuet’s neck lightly with his teeth. “Now that’s not fair.” He whispers, tugging on the boy’s pants. “Then do something about it.” Bossuet challenes. And Joly complies, sliding the boys pants down to join his own on the floor. Joly pulls him close, capturing his lips. A muffled groan escapes the kiss as their cocks brush together and fuck, I can’t take it anymore.

My hand slides into my panties and I let out a breathy gasp as my boys pull apart to look up at me. “Fuck.” Bossuet breaths, watching me pleasure myself. Joly lets out a groan, biting his lip. “Come here.” I whisper, locking eyes with them as I beckon them to come join me. I don’t have ot ask twice. They lay on either side of me, Bossuet capturing my lips for a ravenous kiss while Joly moves behind me, his hand snaking down to slide off my panties. I gasp as I’m exposed to the cool air, sliding off Bossuet’s boxers as we kiss. Joly pulls away for a moment, and when he returns I can feel his bare cock, aching and hard against my ass. I groan, arching back to meet him as his hands reach around my back to cup my breasts. After a few moments, I break away, turning to face Joly. “My boys are so good to me.” I say, my voice laced with desire. “I think they deserve a reward.”

My lips find Joly’s as I search his mouth hungrily. My hand works it’s way down to his need, gripping it lightly as he moans into me. I let out a gasp of my own as I feel Bossuet’s hand working behind me, slipping between my legs, sliding against my wetness. I push Joly down on the bed, my breathing heavy as I begin traling a line of kisses down his chest and stomach. He groans beneath me as I place meself over him and Bossuet isn’t far behind. As I lick at the tip of Joly’s cock, I can feel Bossuet’s finger slide into me. I groan at the touch, moaning into Joly’s hardness which only causes him to gasp. I move down, sliding the flat of my tongue from the base to the tip slowly. It’s hard to keep my composure as I feel Bossuet working me. He slides another finger in and I groan yet again. “Fuck Bossuet.” I gasp against his fingers. “I need you now. I need you both.” Again, I don’t need to say it twice.

Bossuet retracts his fingers and positions himself behind me. I can feel his cock pressing against my enterance as my lips part to take Joly’s need into my mouth. Bossuet enters me and the pace begins at an achingly slow rate. I moan against Joly’s cock, bucking against Bossuet in a desperate attempt to get him to go faster. I can almost feel him grin behind me as he sets a faster pace, his lips pressing against my back. Joly’s fingers thread through my hair as he pushes me further down onto his cock. I moan, taking in all of him and moving to the rhythm Bossuet has set. I feel Bossuet’s hand snake down to rub me and I can’t help but gasp. I think of the two of them, how wonderful it feels to be filled by them at once. The thought alone nearly gets me off as the pace begins to quicken. I can hear Joly’s shortened breaths, feel Bossuet’s desperate spasms. My tongue works against Joly’s cock as his hips buck against me. Bossuet’s fingers continue to move against me, and before long I can’t take it any more. I let out a gasp against Joly’s cock as I come. He grunts, releasing into my mouth and as I tighten against Bossuet, I can feel him empty himself into me. We break apart, lying together on the bed as we try to steady our breathing. After a moment, I manage a laugh. My boys look at me cursiously. “But don’t lie to me.” I tease, snuggling against the two of them. “This is exactly why you waiting up until four in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the messages darlings  
> thanks Granjolras to help me with the smut :D (I encourage you to see our co-written E/R fic !)  
> I hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay, finals got the best of me  
> Xxx


End file.
